


Meeting Death

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Meeting Death

Clint woke up.

He looked around and saw nothing but white.

He wondered where he was.

He remembers being caught up in an explosion.

So he is dead.

"Hello." said a voice.

Clint turned around and came face to face with a young man who looked about 20 years old.

He had green eyes and black hair.

His eyes reminded him of Natasha.

"Who are you?" asked Clint.

"James Black. But I'm also known as death. Nice to meet you Clint, but you are here way before your time." said James.

"How do you know my name? Never mind. Where am I." asked Clint.

"You are at a place which is between life and death." said James.

"What am I doing here?' asked Clint.

"Your life hangs in the balance, Clint. So now you have to decide whether you want to live or die." said James.

"I have a choice?" asked Clint.

"Oh, yes." said James, smiling.

"I want to live." said Clint.

"I thought so. Good luck, Clint Barton." said James.

The last thing Clint remembered was a blinding flash of white light.


End file.
